<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire In The Boy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390526">Fire In The Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker/Jordie Rietveld/Pekka Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nonconathon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire In The Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You have to do it to him,” Mister Hertzoon whispered in Jordie’s ear. Kaz was sitting on the parlor rug reading, ignorant of the scene going on behind him. “I’m telling you to, as a mentor and a friend. It’s part of the agreement we made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordie swallowed, the thin bulge of his neck bobbing. “I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He advanced on Kaz, leaning his weight against his brother’s back and pinning him to the carpet. Although the day was warm enough to crack the windows open a fire was going and the heat seemed to lick at Jordie’s face. He pressed his face into the warm flesh of Kaz’s neck, licking the knob of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Kaz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rutted a little against the curve of Kaz’s ass but stopped when Kaz tried to crawl away. It scared him to think about using force, since this was still his little brother. And he’d sworn on two graves to keep him safe. Mister Hertzoon crossed and then uncrossed his legs. He tapped a finger on the side table, maintaining unflinching eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let Jordie touch you,” he commanded, and Kaz crawled back. “Unbutton your shirt. Let him see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz followed orders, the thin planes of his back clearly showing as he stripped. His body was thin and pale and unsuited for these things, but Mister Hertzoon had insisted. He laid Kaz against the carpet and began to feel over his body, grabbing handfuls of flesh and twisting. Trying to think about how good it might feel to---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t think of it, and so he kissed Kaz instead. It was a warm wet kiss that tasted like him, and he leaned back and forth out of it. Kaz’s hands hit the carpet against the floor and Jordie kissed down the side of his neck. He’d been taught this at Mister Hertzoon’s hands, and he was trying to put it into practice. He wondered if Kaz could get hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to listen to me, so this doesn’t go badly,” he said into Kaz’s ear. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be rough if you have to be,” Mister Hertzoon said. He loosened his tie and cast it aside. “Dont make me get up and go over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordie nodded and bit Kaz on the shoulder, trying to distract him from how he was pulling down his pants. “Can you put your mouth on this? On my cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz looked curious. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I said so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then he’ll make you.” He nodded towards Mister Hertzoon. “Please. Just please, before he does anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mister Hertzoon leaned threateningly. “He’s right, Kaz. I won’t hesitate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz put his small mouth around Jordie’s cock and gave a hard suck, with a hint of tooth. Jordie gasped and dug his nails into the bite mark on Kaz’s shoulder. He wouldn’t complain, because complaining might make Mister Hertzoon get up and force Kaz. He’d explained that they could either get through this gently, or cruelly, and that it was up to Jordie which path was taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to fuck him, just get him used to having cock in his mouth. Do it gently so he won’t fight when I put him on mine. Tell him it’s love so he’ll beg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These words flowed through Jordie’s mind as he stroked Kaz’s head, hair the same color as his own. This was never something he’d do, watch his brother suck his cock, but he’d been asked and so he submitted. He was hard despite himself, enjoying a warm mouth even if it was Kaz’s. And the hard line of Kaz’s cock was visible through his pants. He was so lost in it he didn’t notice when Mister Hertzoon walked over and grabbed Kaz by the hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not doing it properly,” Mister Hertzoon said, and forced Kaz down far enough to make him choke. He squirmed, but Mister Hertzoon put a knee on his back and told him to stay still. “That’s enough from you,” he barked. “Quit struggling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Kaz,” Jordie said. “It’ll be over soon.” Even though coming was distant from his mind he was still getting a blowjob, which was pleasant and warm and made his balls ache with the need to release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m using him next,” Mister Hertzoon said. “Hurry up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pinched Jordie’s nipples and the sensation made him light up and then come. He fell back on the carpet and didn’t notice when Mister Hertzoon pulled out his own cock and stroked it. His was much bigger than Jordie, with a mushroom head and dark ridged veins. He looked even a little bigger than Kaz’s mouth, especially since the base of the head was widely flared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled Kaz on his back and straddled his chest. Kaz’s face was wet with spit and tears and he blinked blearily at Mister Hertzoon’s cock like he wasn’t sure what it was. He coughed, reached a hand out to touch it, but was slapped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mouth only,” Mister Hertzoon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz ran his tongue around the bottom cleft of it. That wasn’t good enough for Mister Hertzoon, and so he grabbed Kaz by the hair and pushed his cock into his mouth. He had to get up on his knees to push it all the way, girth making Kaz’s throat bulge as he pushed it in. When it was buried to the hilt he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very tight,” he said. Kaz was clawing at his thighs and kicking, turning pink because he couldn’t breathe. Jordie stroked his shoulder soothingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mister Hertzoon fucked Kaz’s throat like that, using more force than was necessary, not pulling more than halfway out before thrusting back into the bottom. When he came it was with an oath and then he pulled out, trailing come from Kaz’s mouth. There was a damp spot on Kaz’s trousers, because he’d been such a mix of suffering and being turned on that he’d come as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Mister Hertzoon said. “For now.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>